No Fear Bad Boy
by rokka
Summary: Ini nih cerita tentang The Red Arctic Monkey, genk brandal di JRock Gakuen, bosnya sapa lagi kalo bukan si monyet merah Die. Adaaaa aja jurus maut Die buat ngerjain guru, hihihi


**No Fear Bad Boy**

**02/10/2009**

**Title : No Fear Bad Boy**  
><strong>Chapter(s) : <strong>oneshot donk ah~~~  
><strong>Author : Rokka Purin Terandou<strong>  
><strong>Genre : <strong>comedy *kira-kira bgtoh*  
><strong>Rating : <strong>13+

**Band(s)** **:** Dir en Grey, X-Japan

**Guests** **: **Yoshiki

**Pairing(s) :** Die x Shinya

**Summary : **Die "Top Most Wanted Bad Boy Ever"

**Disclaimer : **ya sudahlah *ala bondan*

**Comments : **hihihi… bedanya cowok badung dan jenderal perang itu tipiiiiiiiiiis banget XD

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

**SMA NGERI J~ROCK**

**JURUSAN MUSIK**

**KELAS METAL**

(Wuuuiiiihhhhhh… kalo beneran ada gue langsung daptar! (^0^) V *ilang akal sehat* ~Rokka)

Andou Daisuke a.k.a Die, murid paling badung di SMA Ngeri J~Rock. Bos "Antartic Red Monkey", geng para begundal sekolah. Mereka selalu berhasil mengerjai para guru. Cap 'trouble maker' justru jadi lencana kebanggaan di kalangan anak nakal itu. Sebagai mafia sekolah mereka bangga dapet gelar sebagai murid yang pualing susah bin sulit diajar. Susah lho biar bisa menyabet penghargaan murid nakal. Butuh kelakuan jorok selama bertahun-tahun, yang diwariskan turun temurun dari generasi murid angkatan atas ke generasi murid angkatan selanjutnya. Dan Die sangat bangga akan gelar "Top Most Wanted Bad Boy Ever" padahal belum ada sebulan doski jadi murid SMA. Wow! Lunar Binasa!

Namun di balik kesuksesan Die jadi boss para monyet merah, ada satu cita-cita yang belum terwujud: punya pacar! Dan itu semua gara-gara seorang guru bernama Hayashi Yoshiki! Karenanya, Die menyatakan sumpah Amukti Pacaran : Die nggak bakal punya pacar sebelom bisa menyatukan semua geng di nusantara eh, sorry... Maksudnya, Die nggak bakal punya pacar sebelom bisa ngerjain Yoshiki minimal satu kaliiiiii ajah. Yup, satu-satunya guru yang belom pernah sekalipun ngerasain invisible naughty hand Die Cuma Yoshiki. Bukan karena pertaruhan wibawa sebagai ketua geng. Bukan pula karena Yoshiki tangguh. Melainkan...

Pagi itu, jam pelajaran Sejarah Dunia Rock oleh Pak Guru Yoshiki. Die udah masang jebakan tikus di laci meja Yoshiki. Jadi kalo Yoshiki mau ambil soal, jarinya bakal kejepit! Wakakakaka! Tapi...

"Shinya, tolong ambilkan soal di laci meja bapak." titah Yoshiki pada murid kesayangannya, Terachi Shinya.

Cih! Die kesel! Bukan hanya karena Yoshiki bakal lolos dari jebakan. Tetapi juga, karena Shinya yang bakal sakit kejepit jebakan tikus! Die musti melakukan sesuatu!

"Shin, biar gue aja." Die berdiri, mengambil alih tugas Shinya, menggantikan Shinya secara sukarela.

Lalu…

"HEGH!" muka Die membiru nahan sakit.

"Andou-kun kenapa?" Shinya mengamati Die.

"Hehe... nggak kok." bohong Die sambil nyembunyiin jarinya yang merah dan bengkak.

"Oh."

"Nih, soalnya."

"Arigatou, Andou-kun."

Shinya tersenyum. Cieeeehhhh... sesaat Die lupa ama sakitnya.

Ceileh Die, kirain tadi nyusul Shinya demi menyukseskan misi ngerjain Yoshiki. Ternyata, Die nyelametin pujaan hatinya. Sekarang kita tau dua hal. Die naksir Shinya. Dan Yoshiki menjadikan Shinya sebagai tamengnya untuk menghadapi Die. Itulah sebabnya Die bersumpah nggak bakal pacaran sebelom bisa satu kali aja ngerjain Yoshiki. Yaiyalah! Bukan karena jaga wibawa, tapi karena nggak bisa! Wakakakaka!

Die bisa merasakan Yoshiki ketawa jumawa dalam diamnya coz Die kena jebakan sendiri. Jebakan tikus, dicoret. Die liat kitab saktinya, 'Buku Panduan Ngerjain Guru.' Masih ada cara lain buat ngerjain : pines di sepatu, kelereng di lantai, ember air di pintu, tulisan jail di punggung, lem di kursi, kotoran sapi di kado, dan seterusnya. "Tunggulah Yoshiki! Akan kukalahkan kau di jebakan selanjutnya!"

Go! Ganbatte Die! Kalahkan Yoshiki di jebakan berikutnya! *lambe-lambe bendera Red Monkey*

**~owari~**

Rokka : wakakakaka! Alamat kisah cinta tragis neh! Bwakakakak! *gebrag-gebrag meja*

Die : hobi nyiksa orang lo ye *acungin gobang*

Rokka : eitz! *kayang*

Die : tapi paling nggak dapet senyum Shinya... duh, imut banget sih... aku nggak tahan...

Rokka : tapi dipanggil ANDOU! Kentara banget nggak akrab! Nggak dianggep deket!

JLEBH!

Die : *ayun gobang* ELO HOBI BANGET SEEEH GANGGUIN KESENENGAN ORANG!

Rokka : KYYYAAAAAAAAA! *lari ke balik rok Shinya, PLAK! XP*

Die : NISTA! ROK SHINCHAN CUMAN BUAT GUWEEEEEHHHH! *napsu bunuh Rokka*

Shinya : nih roknya shinya *tiba-tiba nongol*

Die : *nampang: ngelus rambut, kacak pinggang*

Rokka : Jah... emang superman?

Die : *bekep Rokka pake lengan bang Ka* shuddup bratz!

Shinya : sekarung ada nih rok Shinya

Die : *mikir : apa ini berarti Shinya nyerahin miliknya yang berharga buat aku karena percaya pada diriku, menganggap aku dekat*

Shinya : tolong bawa ke laundry y *polos*

Die : ;_; emang gue ada tampang jongos?

Rokka : AHUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *ngakak jumpalitan*

**Finished 03/09/2010**

**~Rokka Purin Terandou~**

2


End file.
